A Rather Odd Year
by shell-88
Summary: An abused Harry returns to Hogwarts to find he has lost his friends and a friendly Draco Malfoy is on the scene.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Chapter one. **

Sitting alone in his private chambers Severeus Snape the most hated teacher at Hogwarts could be found downing as many alcoholic drinks as he could find. In only an hour he would be forced to enter the great hall for the sorting feast. Just that word made him want to scream, the sorting feast that meant the start of a new year that also, meant the students were back. Collapsing in his chair Severeus glanced at the note on his table. Knowing it was his timetable he didn't know if he dared look at it, he already knew the first lesson of the year. Fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin potions, great that meant more of that spoilt brat and Malfoy bickering. Severeus had taken away more points from that idiot Potter than any other student out of the whole school, _he deserved it _Severeusthought to himself _someone had to show him how worthless he truly was, everyone else treated him like he was something special, he__'__s probably been spoilt the whole summer._

Meanwhile at Number Four Private Drive said spoilt brat was packing his trunk as quickly as possible. Grabbing everything that he needed for the school year, although it wasn't like he had anything other than what he needed. Rushing down the stairs Harry met face to face with his very angry uncle. Straightening himself up Harry prepared himself for the shouting that was sure to follow. Vernon grabbed Harry by the scruff of his shirt and lifted him of the ground. Harry learnt over the summer that this indication meant he would be thrown half way across the hall. _Just fucking great I just got all ready and now your going to mess my clothes up. Oh know please don__'__t look at me like that I__'__m sorry I didn__'__t mean to. What did I do? _

"If I hear one word, one single whisper that you have told anyone we treat you bad you will wish you were dead." Harry did his best to nod his head as he was thrown to the floor.

Dragging his trunk to the car he jumped in ready for the long ride to King's Cross station. Harry couldn't wait to get back home even dealing with the one Severeus Snape Potion's master was better than his family. To Harry Hogwarts was his home, at Hogwarts he could be with his friends, although he was fairly worried since he had not heard from them all summer but he guessed that was Vernon's fault. Sitting in the passengers seat Harry tried desperately to make himself as small as possible he hated being so close to his uncle. He would rather be sitting in the back seat with Dudley than so close to his uncle. Harry remembered a little all too clearly what happened on the way home. Vernon had picked him up and of course the usual shouting and punching came, Harry supposed he should be grateful that Vernon even picked him up. _Why did he do it? What does he get out of it? What if someone had seen? Well that__'__s obvious Harry of course no one had seen otherwise they would have helped you. No they wouldn__'__t they don__'__t care I__'__m just shit to them. No Harry you know better than that. Oh shut up I__'__m not arguing with you._.

"Get Out" Vernon's screeching pulled Harry from his thoughts as the sound pierced through Harry's ear drums.

Realising he was at King's Cross station he jumped out of the car and grabbed his trunk in a flash. He really was looking forward to seeing his friends. Looking down at his appearance he saw he didn't look too bad, luckily enough his uncle had kept away from his face over the summer meaning no one could see the cuts and bruises his body was covered in. _Luckily I had a long sleeved t-shirt stupid pathetic uncle. Crap_ he thought to himself, he'd got lost in his thoughts yet again. That seemed to happen a lot lately he had to stop it because then people would notice. He'd changed a lot over the summer, the hand me downs that Harry received every year were even bigger on him showing the amount of weight he had lost. To someone like Dudley that would be great but to Harry he was already underweight and now you could grab one of his ribs through his skin. Opening his trunk he pulled out a pain relief potion, the last one he had, he'd have to make some more. Downing the potion he felt the instant relief from the pain, forcing a smile on his face he walked into the station and instantly he was surrounded by shouts of Harry. Looking ahead he saw Ron and the Weasley family with Hermione, running forward he greeted them all with a hug. However uncomfortable he felt being touched he knew that he couldn't let them know of his troubles.

"Sorry we didn't write Harry we were abroad and we couldn't make poor Errol travel all that way. Since Mione doesn't have an Owl we had no way to keep in touch."

_Mione was invited and I wasn't? That didn't make sense at all, so they couldn't write but why didn't they _write_ before they left?_ Realising he was gradually letting his mask slip to show his hurt he quickly grabbed hold of it before anyone noticed. Smiling he told them not to worry about it. As they began to make there way to platform 9 ¾ Harry was starting to get suspicious. It didn't make sense to him they hadn't wrote to him even before they left for their holiday and he wasn't invited yet Mione was. Harry refused to let his mask slip and speak up about it but he couldn't help it as he drifted of into his own little word. Ron and Mione were all over each other so that meant they were an item. Harry didn't mind he was happy for them its not like he fancied Mione and Ron wasn't his type.

As they approached the train Harry was reminded of his past years at Hogwarts. First year he had been sorted into Gryffindor even though the sorting hat said he would do great things in Slytherin. In some ways Harry was glad he was a Gryffindor but he also, wanted to help Slytherins see they had a chance in the side of the light. Then at the end of the year he had fought Voldemort face to face and won. Second year, well that had been fun Dobby had got him into trouble whilst trying to save his life. The school had been invaded by a Basilisk who petrified people. Everyone including himself found out he was a parselmouth and accused him of being the heir of Salazar Slytherin. At the end of the year he had yet again faced Voldemort but this time in the form of Tom Riddle his younger self. Third year luckily Voldemort had oddly enough given him a break thank god for that. Remus Lupin was found out to be a werewolf and a marauder. The marauders; Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs were all previous friend's during his father's years at Hogwarts. Moony of course being Remus and Prongs his dad. Wormtail the traitor and Padfoot his godfather. Harry hadn't heard from his godfather since the end of fourth year Albas informed him that they couldn't be in contact because his godfather was treading on dangerous ground. Fourth year the tri-wizard tournament he had forgotten almost forgotten the events that occurred on that night, taking the tri-wizard cup jointly with Cedric had led to Cedric's death. It was Cedric's death that affected Harry the most however he couldn't forget the duel between himself and Voldemort, how he had escaped that he still didn't fully understand. _God I have faced Voldemort four times and I__'__m still alive, talk about luck and yet I cannot fight back against my uncle that__'__s pathetic. _


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Chapter Two. **

Pulling himself from his thoughts Harry smiled as he thought of what Hogwarts was to him. It was more to him than school and education it was his home the only place he had ever known as home. Harry realised then that he never wanted to leave it, of course he wanted to be an auror but he also, wanted to teach at the school. _What am I going to do I want to teach and I want to be an auror maybe I could do both? Well I__'__ll wait and see what Albas says no doubt he has something else up his sleeve that he wants me to do. Mind you he did mention something last year about Occulamency and training. That should be fun trying to block all these thoughts in my head. I must stop talking to myself. _Finding an empty apartment the three of them entered where he sat down opposite Ron and Mione who of course hadn't let go of each other yet. _Do they even plan on talking to me today? _

"Harry, me and Mione want to tell you something" Harry looked up at the two for the first time since they had left the station on the Hogwart's Express.

_So eventually Ron has a voice I wonder does Mione too?_ Unfortunately Harry knew he couldn't allow himself to get angry as he felt it building up inside he pushed it back down maybe a little to hard as he felt his heart ache. Harry simply nodded not trusting his voice he wasn't angry anymore but he could easily snap again, but it wasn't anger he was afraid of letting slip it was the hurt. Looking at Ron waiting or him to speak he found that actually Hermione decided it was time for her to step in.

"Harry … me and Ron… well… we confessed our feelings for each other over the summer. We are going steady now Harry I hope you don't mind but we really love each other"

Although Mione's sentence had been obviously phrased to sound concerned she didn't sound like she cared at all. Ron gave Mione a kiss on her cheek before turning to Harry who could do nothing but smile. Of course he wasn't upset he loved his friends but he had a feeling that there was more that had happened than these two simply getting to know each other as boyfriend and girlfriend and that is why he felt so hurt.

"That's great you guys why would I mind. You look great together and anyway I knew you loved each other most probably before you did. I have something I need to tell you as well"

It was true he did want to tell his friends something but whether he could or not he didn't know. He had kept it a secret over the summer but didn't know if he could keep it secret anymore. Ron and Mione were looking at him not bothering to look like they were trying to be patient. Deciding it was time Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"Ron… erm Mione… well you see its erm… well … I'm … ga… gay" Harry stuttered.

_Well that sentence could have come out a lot better._ Looking at his two friends expecting to see understanding and acceptance he realised he was wrong. Instead he saw anger and disgust. _Ok so that wasn't supposed to happen they were meant to understand as normal best friends would not that I've had many but well they usually understand so well._ Minutes past by as Harry began to grow more and more anxious finally Ron spoke up, although Harry found he wished the boy had kept his big mouth shut.

"You Faggots make me sick"

Harry knew he had made a mistake but still he felt he had done the right thing by telling them he was gay at least now he knew they couldn't accept him as a friend who was gay. Noticing that Mione was nodding in agreement he stood up and left the compartment. The fact that he had left his trunk didn't bother him he had his wand and that's all he needed, besides when they arrived at Hogwarts his trunk would be sent up to his dorm anyway. Wandering down the train he saw that every compartment was fall, coming to the last compartment he sighed. Another compartment fall, sliding down the wall Harry curled up into a ball and allowed his tears to fall silently down his cheeks.

"Potter!"

Harry jumped with a start_. When did I close my eyes? How long have I been here?_ Seeing the person who had woken him he gasped. _Draco?_ Waiting for the insults to start Harry found himself in a complete state of shock when they never came. Instead Draco began speaking in a calm steady tone as Harry pulled himself together in an attempt to listen to what Draco was saying.

"We are nearly there and you have yet to get your schools robes."

_Shit so there was another reason why he needed his trunk. Hang on Draco's being nice? That doesn't make sense what the hell is going on? This year is no doubt the worst fucking year ever. I've lost my friends because I'm gay and now Draco Malfoy is being nice, hang on perhaps that's a good thing?_ Standing Harry felt his bones crack, he ached so much, the pain relief potion was still working but he felt so tired. He just wanted to collapse back to the floor and pass out, he hadn't slept properly since last year. He knew however that even though everyone would be able to tell he didn't sleep well they would most likely blame this on the events of the tri-wizard tournament. _This is going to be a very eventful year, perhaps befriending Malfoy would aid him in his training to defeat the Dark Lord. _Looking up he noticed Draco was staring at him, he really needed to stop getting so distracted in his thoughts.

"Thanks, Draco"

Harry waved back as he ran to the compartment where he had left his trunk to retrieve his robes. Carefully opening the door he silently searched for his robes as Ron and Mione watched his every move as if he was about to pounce on them. Pulling his school robes over his muggle clothing he smiled and the two. Moving to sit down on the seat opposite he found that two sets of eyes pierced the skin on the back of his neck.

"Get out we don't want you here faggot" Mione put on her stern voice.

Standing he decided it wasn't worth the effort to attempt to stay in the compartment, grabbing his trunk he headed towards the exit of the Hogwart's express. Positive that soon everyone would find out his secret he was sure they would act exactly the same as Ron and Mione, which meant he would have absolutely nothing left. _That__'__s a horrible thought I have no one, no friends no family what's the point of fighting? No I won__'__t allow myself to think like that I am strong I don__'__t need anyone I am Harry Potter the boy who fucking lived. _

Sitting in the great hall Severeus was getting anxious he wanted tonight to be over so he could get back to bed. He really shouldn't have drank that much alcohol although he had taken a potion to clear his body of the toxins he was stuck with a terrible hang over. Putting his head in his hands Severeus sighed. Today the students would be coming back and he wasn't looking forward to it. Hell he'd admit to himself he loved teaching but now that Voldemort was back he had been asked to spy again. Severeus knew he couldn't say no to Albas the man had done so much for him. _I hate that fucking idiot the pathetic dark lord yeh right I wish I could fucking go to him and fucking tell him to live in hell. Ouch ok stop thinking now, head hurts. _Covering his eyes from the light Severeus groaned at the pounding in his head.

"My dear boy maybe now you will listen to me when I tell you not to drink. Please Severeus the students are here"

Severeus sat up with a start he couldn't let the students see him like this. Watching as the students walked in happily laughing he gave every single one a death glare. Finally with all the students seated he looked around searching for the bane of his existence. _Where was the spoilt brat? Probably late as usual,_ _not that Albas would mind of course the stupid fool_. He watched as Harry walked towards the Gryffindor table every pair of eyes starred at him. The boy even had the nerve to look at Albas to mouth 'sorry' of course Albas wouldn't give detention to the boy instead he just nodded accepting the apology. There was one thing that puzzled Severeus though was that Harry was limping, to everyone else they wouldn't notice but to Severeus it was obvious he knew a hidden limp when he saw one. Walking closer to the Gryffindor table Harry saw the stares that he was receiving from Ron and Hermione. Everyone in the great hall could see the way Harry's best friends were treating him and they were puzzled by it. Deciding not to sit anywhere next to either Hermione and Ron he went and sat down next to Dean and Seamus. Instantly the silence that had filled the air became a clear sound of gossip. _Great now what? They__'__re probably making up stories to gossip around the school hell by tomorrow everyone will think I__'__m dead and that Ron had killed me even though I__'__m sitting here and they can see me. _Not daring to look around the hall knowing full well that everyone would be starring at him and whispering little words to there neighbours Harry starred at his hands. If he had looked up he would have seen a confused expression on Severeus Snape's face. Since when did the man allow his mask to slip? Even Albas was shocked and thinking up all possible situations of what on earth had happened. Although he could see that Ron and Mione were using him due to his fame he wasn't one to tell Harry what to do. He was sure that one of them would sell their story to the paper of what had happened over the past couple of years. He hoped to dear god that Harry hadn't told them too many secrets. Albas couldn't help but prey that Harry would be-friend someone like Draco Malfoy who would hold his secrets safe to his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Chapter Three. **

"I see its going to be like that this year then is it Harry, it appears you prefer to sit next to the boys than with your best friends typical for the likes of you, your lot are all pathetic little losers"

Ronald spoke with such disgust in his speech Harry wondered why he even seemed remotely affected by Harry not sitting with them. As per usual Hermione, who was by now standing the other side of the Gryffindor table directly opposite from Harry could not keep out of this argument. As Hermione spoke the words 'you stupid faggot' Harry was amused by the fact that every head in the great hall had whipped round faster than humanly possible. Harry continued to stare at Hermione he wouldn't rise to her level and shout back he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. That was exactly what she wanted, to make a scene. _Well if she wants that she's going to have to try harder. _Harry smirked at Hermione just to prove his point, he wouldn't rise to it.

"That's right everyone, Harry here the freak is gay"

Many shocked faces in the crowd turned to Harry although secretly very few of them were homophobic but they knew better than to stand up to Hermione Granger the women who knew more hexes than she did numbers.

"Mione I don't know what game you are playing at but its not working I don't care if people know I'm gay see if I give a fucking shit in hell"

Harry found that standing to express his feelings wasn't really a good idea as pain ran round his body. Disguising his collapse into the chair as a sigh he sat back down. He could feel the adrenaline pulsing through him but the pain was overwhelming. _Stupid fucking pain relief potion trust the fucking thing to decide to wear off now. _Harry wasn't really bothered by what Mione was saying or the fact that the whole hall were starring at him, but the pain was killing him.

"I bet your parents are glad that 'you know who' killed them now. You disgusting faggot. I hate you Potter I swear to god I hate you. You don't even deserve a name I'll kill you I swear I'm going to kill you"

The hall fell silent as Hermione pointed her wand at Harry's face threatening him. They watched as Harry stood to his feet and pointed her wand at his chest. _If she wants to fucking kill me let her I don__'__t fucking care then everyone will be happy wont they? Some best friend she is._ Harry realised now that she had pushed his buttons she mentioned the one thing that really ticked him of. His parents death by the man who was hunting him down to kill him

"Come on shout it come on kill me Mione you know the curse. Avada Kedrava come on say it you have enough hate for me say it Mione kill me come on kill me."

Every head in the Great hall was looking at the two, half expecting Hermione to kill Harry and why because he was gay? Although to everyone else Harry's behaviour seemed normal, it was like he was throwing her of, which he was she was loosing her anger. But to two people in the hall they could read it in Harry's eyes he wanted to die.

"No Harry I can't, you don't deserve to die"

As Hermione put her wand in her pocket and sat back down the hall continued to watch Harry as he turned on his heel and ran out of the hall. As the hall broke out into urgent whisper's of gossip no one noticed as Draco Malfoy stood and followed Harry out of the hall. Severeus watched after _Harry brat Potter_ as he left the hall. _Idiot boy had to draw more attention to himself. He loved it really the spoilt little brat. But then was that really a wish in Harry's eyes that I had seen, was it really a wish to die? _Severeus was pulled from his thoughts just as he remembered he didn't care what the boy wanted.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Hogwarts. I would firstly like to apologise about that display it seems I have some problems to attend to but that can wait. Firstly on with the sorting." And so it began many students being entered to one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff.

Outside the great hall Harry found he couldn't take it anymore he realised when he was shouting at Mione he had wanted her to kill him, he wanted to be out of his misery_. Its not like anyone would care anyway is it?_ Harry thought to himself. _I know that everything in the world is my fault, I've got so many people killed and for what? It had been my blood that helped Voldemort rise if only I had died after I defeated him the first time he never would have came back. _Running out of the school to a tree by the lake Harry collapsed to the floor. He was in so much pain he hurt all over but he ignored it as he pulled his knees to his chest and began rocking. Refusing to allow himself to cry he wouldn't do that not in his home. So many bad things had happened because of him all he wanted was someone to read his mind someone to hold him whilst he cried hell someone who allowed him to cry.

"Potter!"

Harry recognised that voice but who was it? Turning round he saw Draco Malfoy standing over him. _What the hell is he doing here? Come to have a go at me? Mock me for being gay? Yeh well I couldn't care less right now. _Standing Harry hid the pain very well or so he thought anyway. Unknown to him Draco had noticed but decided to ignore it now wasn't the time to butt into Harry's business.

"I came to give you this Please read it I'm sorry for the way I treated you and I really do want to be your friend. I always have please trust me."

Draco handed Harry a letter, which surprisingly Harry took, as he watched Draco walk of back into the school Harry starred at the stars wondering what it said. Tracing the letters 'Potter' written on the envelope it was sealed in, he felt warmth in his hands, he would read it tonight before everyone came back form the sorting feast. Standing Harry made his way passed the great hall and up the stairs to Gryffindor's common room, realising he didn't know the password Harry sat down only to find the portrait opened to allow him entrance. Whispering a thank you the 'fat lady' simply closed the portrait behind him. Moving inside Harry took a seat in the armchair by the fire grateful that the feast had a while to go before it finished he began to read.

_Potter, _

_This shouldn't be written in a letter it should be said in person but I see no reason why you would waste your time on me. _

_Over the summer Lucius took me to receive the dark mark but I refused. Of course 'you know who' wasn't happy but I managed to escape and I went to Dumbledore. The Slytherin's all believe me to be a traitor although I don't agree I believe I done what I felt was right and so I betrayed no one. _

_Over the past four and a half years I have thought about what side I want to be on and I want to fight with you Potter. I have always wanted to be your friend not because of your fame because that's the only thing I hate about you. I trust you with my life and I am willing to share my secrets with you. I hope you can do the same. Albus has agreed to give me a second chance and I hope you can do the same. _

_I hope you can forgive me for the way I treated you. I know its no excuse but I wasn't allowed to be your friend unless you joined 'you know who'. Now that I am allowed to be who I want to be I want us to be friends. I'm sorry. _

_There was something I never told Albas because I feel that I don't trust him enough. Someone we both know is in trouble Harry and I need you r help. I will always be sorry for what I have done even if you do not agree to be my friend. _

_D.Malfoy. _

Harry placed the letter in his lap as he thought about what Draco had told him. It seemed that the stars were right he would never be alone. _Maybe now that I have told the world my secret I will find friends who are true to me. _To Harry that was a very comforting thought for the first time in ages he truly didn't feel alone. He had always trusted Malfoy, although it never seemed clear why, maybe because Draco treated him like he was normal. Nodding to himself Harry made his decision he would accept Draco, he would help him, and he would be his friend.

"Harry wake up"

Harry heard the soft voice calling his name but he couldn't place a face to the sound. Opening his eyes he saw Albas standing over him. Sitting up straight he realised he had fallen asleep in his thoughts. Had he really fallen asleep and not had a nightmare? That was quite surprising in itself apart from the fact that he had woken without flinching but then Albas had always had that affect on him. The man to Harry was like a grandfather, he had such a soothing voice it left Harry feeling warmth and love in his bones.

"What time is it sir?" Albas chuckled as he watched Harry gradually coming out of his deep sleep. Giving Harry a warm smile he replied.

"Sorry to wake you early Harry. Its half six. I needed to talk to you and I knew no one else would wake for half an hour." Harry nodded "Draco came to see me. He refused the dark mark"

"I know he wrote me a letter. I'll give him a second chance sir he deserves it besides I've always known I could trust him." Albas let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding causing Harry to laugh.

"I don't know what I was worrying about you give everyone a second chance as you have me."

He smiled at Harry it was a warm smile and Harry was grateful for it he needed to know that someone cared. _Shit the great hall what does Albas think? _Harry couldn't bare the thought that Albas would hate him now, he loved Albas like a grandfather and to loose him would mean Harry had no one left. Sirius was fantastic but he was on the run Harry had already made a deal with himself that Sirius would be cleared this year but he had yet to make that happen. Then there was Remus he loved Remus like his second father besides Sirius but he was with Sirius helping him stay secret from the world. _What would they think? I'll have to write Remus a letter and he can show Sirius its taking a chance but I have to tell them before the paper gets the story. I'll ask Albas about it but first I need to know he doesn't hate me. _

"Albas about what happened does it bother you that I'm gay?"

Harry knew that he was perhaps being too blunt for Albas but he also, knew he needed to know that Albas didn't agree with everyone else. Waiting to hear some expertly sounding wise comment Harry looked at Albas expectantly.

"No my dear boy I believe its great you had the guts to allow people to know that shows that you are brave Harry" Harry nodded "Besides I know a secret"

"Sir…?"

_what the hell is Albas talking about? _Harry was suddenly shocked by Albas' confession. _A secret about me? _Waiting for Albas to speak he watched as Albas looked around and leant forward to whisper so only Harry could hear. Harry himself found that odd since the room was empty. _Was it really that big of a secret that Albas had to double check the room incase someone would hear? Just bloody hurry up and tell me Albas the suspense is killing me. _As though he had heard Harry's thoughts Albas took a deep breath a let it out as he spoke.

"I'm gay Harry" Harry have Albas a shocked expression "Feel special Harry you're the third person who knows"


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Chapter four. **

Albas himself felt so much better now that he had told Harry. The boy to him was like a grandson and he knew the feeling was mutual Harry had told him before fourth year ended. He remembered it well when he had visited the boy in the hospital wing. 'Albas I'm sorry about what happened your like a grandfather to me and I love you so much I didn't mean to get Cedric killed I'm sorry'. _Poor boy another death, which he felt was on his hands why couldn't he have peace for just one year. _

"Thank you for telling me Albas and I'll make sure it stays that way. I don't know why everyone is as homophobic as they seem. But I suppose it's times like these you learn who your real friends are"

Albas nodded he could do no more than agree with the boy. Sometimes Harry really surprised him, he knew the boy was clever when it came to magic even though Harry himself didn't know it but sometimes he understood so much. The sentences of wisdom he came out with you wouldn't expect from a 50 year old man it showed just how much Harry had been put through.

"Remember Harry it's better to find out now rather than later who your true friends are"

Albas rose to leave as quietly as he had entered the Gryffindor common. Although he was stopped in his tracks by Harry's voice. He hoped that Harry would be ok he knew how hard it could be to loose friends over something so stupid and right now Harry need people he could trust.

"You shouldn't hide who you are sir. You will one day live to regret your decision of hiding it. Albas isn't it time you learnt who your true friends are?"

Albas thought about that for a moment, perhaps Harry was right.

"See you at breakfast Harry"

Harry just nodded knowing he had touched Albas and caused him to think. As Albas closed the door he realised the answer to Harry's question. Whispering to himself so no one could hear he said 'Yes Harry I believe it is'. Leaving the portrait to the Gryffindor common room Albas went back to his office he had a surprise for his lover. Finally his secret lover would get his wishes and let the world know of their relationship. Albas knew that he had left his lover in a world of secrets and pain they had to be so careful Albas had feared that the world would no longer trust him but he felt he owed his lover the chance of freedom that they could live together. Since Albas had left Harry realised he couldn't get back to sleep, not that it mattered much because he had to get up in a minute anyway. The very thought that today he would find out who his true friends were made Harry a little nervous. Making his way to the boys fifth year dorm he changed into a clean set of school robes. _Shit have I lost that much weight someone is sure to notice. _The robes Harry had bought only last year were now a couple of sizes too big for him. Realising he had no choice but to wear them hepicked up a piece of parchment and a pen he began to write a reply to Draco.

_Dearest Draco, _

_I would have been honoured to talk to you in person it wouldn't have been a waste of my time but I also, understand you reasoning. I accept your apology and feel that you deserve one to, I didn't exactly give you a chance to prove that not all Slytherin's were bad. I therefore am sorry and I also, hope for us to become friends. _

_As I know that letter was written before the incidents of the great hall yesterday and I fear you may not want to be my friend now you know I am gay. I hope that is not true but please I would rather know the truth._

_H. Potter. _

Deciding that the letter sounded ok to him Harry decided he would send it in this mornings post and so making his way to the owlery Harry found Hedwig with no problem. _I'm so glad I left her here at the end of last year I will have to get Dobby a present for feeding her all over the summer. _Attaching the letter to Hedwig's leg Harry handed her a treat.

"Can you take that to Draco for me in this mornings post"

Harry waited for Hedwig to nip his ear in reply. Remembering that he had to write a letter to Remus he was glad he had bought a spare piece of parchment he hadn't asked Albas but he was sure one letter wouldn't make a difference he would put a charm on it anyway so only Remus could read it.

_Dearest Remmy_

_I know I'm not meant to write to you but its important I need to tell you before it comes out in the paper. I hope to god that you don't have a problem with this and nor your new pet as I love you both so dearly you are both fathers to me. _

_I don't know how to say it so I'll just be blunt Remmy please don't be mad that I never told you before I only just accepted it. Well you see I'm gay. There I have told you I hope you don't mind because it would pain me to loose you both. I worry that you will react as Mione and Ron have. I told them and they both basically shouted at me I'm glad I never trusted them with my secrets I don't mind I was planning on telling everyone I was gay anyway. I don't know when it will be in the papers but its bound to be soon I can see It now 'Boy who lived gay'. I wanted to tell all those special to me first. _

_Hope you are ok and look after your pet and yourself love you both so much. Please be ok with it I cant loose you not now not ever. _

_H.Potter. _

_P.S I put a few charms on this. Only you should be able to read it and anyone other than you will not be able to repeat this to anyone else. I don't want to put you in danger. _

_That should do it. _Harry thought to himself as he placed the last charm on the letter and attaching it to Hedwig's other leg. As he apologised for asking her to fly more than once today she nipped his ear showing that she understood. _She really is a clever girl my owl. _Feeding her a some owl treats Harry made his way down to breakfast.

Very much like Harry Potter, Severeus himself had found last night a very sleepless one. Apart from the fact that he wanted to rip his skull out from his thumping headache he had also, found his thoughts occupied with a certain spoilt brat. After retiring to his private chambers after the sorting feast Severeus too stubborn to take a pain relief potion had gone to bed. Only to find that what had happened in the great hall was stuck in his head, not only was he angry at the Granger's words about male-male relationships he found Potter was stuck in his head. Eventually giving into his thoughts Severeus allowed himself to analyse Potters actions. _The brat was late, he was trying to hide a limp, he was skinnier than I have ever seen him, the weasel and miss know it all were disowning him as a best friend because he was gay, wait there was something I had seen in his eyes when granger was threatening to kill him, he had wanted to die. Harry had wanted Granger to kill him. Wait since when did I call Potter by his first name? _

Severeus awoke instantly but then who wouldn't with a cup of freezing cold water splashed over your face. He was so going to kill Albas and his stupid games. Sending a spell back up to Albas he smiled to himself as he heard two loud thumps. Not many people knew that Severeus' chambers in the dungeons were directly underneath Albas' office. _Wait two thumps, was Daniel here? I thought they kept it a secret students are sure to notice a stranger around school._ Jumping out of bed Severeus took a quick shower contrary to popular belief that Severeus never washed his hair he did every day. Grabbing his work robes he put them on before rushing up to Albas' office.

"Enter Severeus"

_That damn old meddling fool couldn't sneak up on him even with an invisibility charm. Not that I have tested him of course. _Entering the office Severeus found he was correct Daniel was here as he could see with the man sitting in Albas' lap. _Talk about taking a chance. _He knew of course that Daniel had stayed before especially over school holidays and their anniversary but this was taking a chance. He was one of the very few professors who knew of this relationship, Albas and Daniel had been together and married for 50 years. There wasn't much of an age gap between the two Daniel was 10 years younger than Albas at the age of 120.

"I thought I heard two loud thumps when I transfigured your bed into a feather. Thank you for the lovely wake up Albas"

The two love birds laughed at the man before them he truly wasn't a morning person and Severeus himself would be more than pleased to admit it. They watched as Severeus slowly walked over and took a seat in the chair opposite them. Both knowing that Severeus' disguise of a sigh was actually one of laughter.

"I thought that was you. I also, know you're here worried that students will notice a stranger round school. Well as of now I believe that the world will soon know my secret. Here have a look I gave them the picture myself"

Albas handed the paper to Severeus who sat down in shock so Albas was finally proud enough to admit he was gay and come out to the world, he had married 50 years ago and kept it a secret for so long. It seemed that he didn't leave much information out of the story including the fact that Daniel was now moving into Hogwarts school with Albas.

"I'm happy for you Albas, both of you. I just hope the students react better than they did when Har…Potters admittance was made"

Albas smiled lightly at the pause Severeus took before realising that he was about to call Harry by his first name. So it seemed Severeus was beginning to see that Harry is actually a decent enough boy. Daniel smiled knowingly at Severeus not much got passed either of these two men. Especially since Albas and Daniel told each other everything and Severeus happened to be a common topic for discussion.

"Thank you Severeus it means a lot to us." Daniel smiled "Right I'm off to work see you later Severeus."

Severeus watched as Daniel gave Albas a quick kiss and a whispered love you before apparating to work.. He knew that Daniel worked for the ministry along side Tonks. Both also, happened to work for the Order and were trying to opt for a new minister of magic. Albas of course wanted the new minister to be his lover but he knew that he would be happy for any order member to get the job

"I believe its time for breakfast Severeus lets go"

Harry had of course been avoiding the whole of Gryffindor as much as possible he didn't care about the rest of the houses but he had to live with the Gryffindor's and sit with them at the table in the great hall. Realising Harry was one of the last people to enter the great hall he slowly made his way towards the Gryffindor table, unsure of where to sit.

"Harry come sit here"

Harry looked towards who had called him _Fred? Ronald weasleys brother mind you that made sense they were always nice to Harry and accepted him for who he was not his fame. Maybe just maybe more people would accept him than he originally believed. _ Nodding Harry sat down without realising it he looked around to see most of the hall starring at Ron and Mione in death glares.

"Don't worry about my brother Harry mate no one is really bothered about your sexuality."

"Hey thanks Fred that means a lot to me. I really thought that everyone would agree with Ron and Mione you know?"

"Yeh I know Harry but me and George are with you all the way" Harry nodded his thanks. "Hey look Post is here"

Harry himself didn't expect to get anything so he took a glance around the hall to find that people were watching him but unlike last night they were looking sorry for him. Looking over at Draco he saw Hedwig drop the letter in his lap and he began reading. Smiling to himself he preyed Draco didn't care about Harry being gay.

"Harry earth to Harry you have a letter"

Harry was pulled out of his trance by Dean who was smiling at him so it seemed not many people were bothered. Taking his letter he recognised the writing to be Albas'. _What was Albas writing to him for they had only spoken yesterday. _

_Dearest Harry, _

_I know you don't get wizards papers and so I have wrote this letter to explain what all the students are acting shocked about. After speaking to you yesterday I thought about what you said and I agree it is time I learnt who my real friends are. _

_I announced yesterday in an article that I was gay and have been with my lover Daniel Smith, who I hope you will one day meet, for the last 50 odd years. Thank you for helping me realise that it is time I told the world the truth. _

_I know you will be fine Harry and I wouldn't be so sure that Draco hates you just because you are gay I have a suspicion that he will more than happy to be your friend for who you are and not for a lie._

_Once again thank you. All my love Albas. _


End file.
